I'm Passionately In Love With You
by Irma Lair
Summary: Una misteriosa sombra se ha colado en la habitación de Sarah... ¿Será el Rey de los Goblins, que ha venido a buscarla?. Para aferrarla apasionadamente contra él y hacerla suya para siempre.


**I'm Passionately In Love With You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Do you remember me?<strong>_

_**I'm just a shadow now...**_

_**[...]**_

_**I've fallen from a distant star**_

_**I've come back, compelled because of love**_

_**I'm caught between two different worlds**_

_**I long for one more night on earth."**_

_**[Fallen – by Delerium]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Labyrinth no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jim Henson, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de

lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans.

* * *

><p>En las sombras, las cosas parecían bailar extrañamente. Cómo espíritus burlones.<p>

Con la habitación casi totalmente a oscuras, Sarah (que estaba sentada en su cama) se sentía... febril, de alguna manera. Tan sólo una pequeña lamparita iluminaba la escena, y bajo su debilísima luz el mundo se había vuelto del revés.

La oscuridad creaba formas extrañas en las paredes, ¿es que las tinieblas tenían vida propia?.

Sarah creía poder escuchar, incluso, un débil murmullo de fondo... Cómo si mil voces susurraran a la vez, expectantes.

En el exterior llovía sin parar. Y tronaba, y relampagueaba. Todo aquello sólo lograba contribuir a la demencial sensación de inquietud que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Sarah pudo escuchar cómo el reloj del piso de abajo tocaba las doce campanas de medianoche.

Algo en el interior de la muchacha se encogió, cómo si contuviera la respiración.

_Desde luego, tenía motivos para ello..._

Una fortísima ráfaga de viento abrió de par en par, de repente, bruscamente, y sin ningún tipo de previo aviso, la ventana de la habitación de Sarah.

Las blancas cortinas revolotearon cómo fantasmas sacudidas por el viento que se colaba en la estancia por la ventana abierta. Tras ellas, a Sarah le pareció distinguir (aunque pareciera imposible) una alta figura. Una sombra, parada allí detrás. Que aún no se mostraba ante la joven.

Sarah ahogó a duras penas un grito, y engarfió los dedos brutalmente sobre las sábanas de su cama, agarrándolas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Buscaba seguridad aferrándose a algo, porque el corazón se le había subido a la garganta, y le latía tan deprisa que le dolía y le ardía el pecho.

No podía ser... ¿cómo podía haber alguien allí?. ¡Era inaudito... horroroso!.

Tragando con dificultad saliva, Sarah hizo cuanto pudo para armarse de valor y exclamó (con voz algo chillona, pero esto era inevitable dada la situación):

‒¿Quién anda ahí?. ¡Sal y da la cara, si es que te atreves!.

Todo lo que Sarah creyó poder oír como respuesta fue una queda risa, musical y burlona. Pero tan suave que no podía asegurar si se la había imaginado.

La figura tras las danzarinas cortinas se movió bruscamente entonces, haciendo ondear su larga capa elegante y románticamente, cómo en los cuentos de hadas, en el aire de noche (un aire que olía a lluvía y tierra mojada, Sarah aún recordaría este detalle tan simple muchos, muchos años después de esta aventura...).

"No puede ser... ¡No puede ser!. No puede ser _él_... ¡nadie le ha invocado!. No desde... la batalla final del Laberinto..." pensaba Sarah, frenéticamente.

Seguro que no podía tratarse de quién ella sospechaba... Pero, a la vez, ¿cómo podía ser algún otro?.

‒¡Da la cara!.‒Volvió a exigir la muchacha, desesperada por conocer la identidad del misterioso intruso. Para qué engañarse, ella tenía la esperanza de que fuera... _Jareth..._

Porque, muy secretamente en su interior, deseaba locamente volverlo a ver. Lo deseaba tanto... pero ella no se había atrevido nunca a invocarle de nuevo. Tenía demasiado miedo de que él la odiara después de su derrota en el Laberinto.

Y, en cambio, ahora... _quizás_ el mismísimo Rey de los Goblins se ocultaba tras las cortinas de la habitación de la joven.

‒¡Está bien...!, ¡si no te muestras tú, iré _yo_ hacia ti y te desenmascararé!.‒Gritó Sarah. Se sentía presa de una extraña excitación, mezclada a partes iguales con el terrible miedo.

Otra vez le pareció escuchar aquella extraña y susurrante risa, pero de nuevo la joven no pudo asegurar que no fuera una imaginación suya.

Dicho y hecho.

Sarah saltó de la cama, sintiendo que toda su vida se detenía en esos momentos. Éste era, y ella lo sabía sin siquiera saber muy bien cómo, el momento más importante que jamás había experimentado. Una pieza crucial de su destino.

Y sólo un poco, todo aquello le recordó al baile de máscaras en el que Jareth y ella habían bailado juntos. Sarah había tenido que buscar al Rey de los Goblins, que se ocultaba de ella seductoramente, en aquel enorme salón de baile, tan caluroso y sofocante.

_Ah..._

Con dos largas zancadas, Sarah se plantó justo enfrente de las cortinas que ocultaban a la enigmática sombra.

La velada figura le hizo una burlona reverencia a la joven, una reverencia galante, no obstante, cómo la de un príncipe de leyenda.

Armándose de valor, Sarah agarró las cortinas bruscamente y tironeando las apartó... Dispuesta a enfrentarse con quién quiera que estuviese allí.

Pero... lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta y petrificada.

Porque allí... tras las cortinas no había nadie.

Nadie en absoluto.

La sombra se había desvanecido en la noche.

Sarah tenía miedo, porque todo aquello era incomprensible, claro que sí... pero quizás el sentimiento predominante que imperaba en su corazón, aunque sonara ridículo, era la decepción.

¡Por que ella había esperado...!, ¡verle a él...!.

‒Eres una niña tonta. ¿Creés que desaparecería, así, sin más?

_¡Ah!_

Estaba claro que esa noche Sarah iba a sufrir un colapso de un momento a otro. El corazón comenzó a batir tan fuerte, tan fuerte contra su pecho, que Sarah creyó que le explotaría. Se mareó, pero no llegó a desmayarse. Haciendo caso omiso del zumbido que le llenaba los oídos, la joven se giró a la velocidad del relámpago.

A su espalda se alzaba... más guapo que nunca, orgullosamente... Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins.

‒¿Voy a tener que cogerte entre mis brazos, Sarah?. Pareces a punto de caer en redondo.‒La voz de Jareth continuaba, obviamente, siendo la misma. Arrogante, muy masculina... y llena de ternura en esos momentos.

La mirada que el Rey de los Goblins había fijado en Sarah era tan acariciadoramente intensa y ardiente cómo la que le dirigió a la joven en el baile de máscaras. Esa vez había intentado seducirla para evitar que encontrara a Tobby a tiempo, cumpliendo su papel de mágico y tentador antagonista del Laberinto.

Pero ahora la prueba ya había finalizado, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Y el Rey podía interpretar el papel que más le gustara... El de príncipe azul de brillante armadura que seduce a la bella princesa y se la lleva consigo para siempre, quizás.

‒Jareth.‒Dijo simplemente Sarah, contemplándole a su vez fijamente.‒Eres tú. Tú de verdad...

Cielos, ¿qué podía ella decirle a aquel orgulloso ser fantástico, a aquel Rey de los Goblins, después de tanto tiempo?. ¿Que lo había añorado de todo corazón?.

¿Quizás debía preguntarle directamente por qué había venido a verla?. ¿Si ella le importaba... si la quería?.

‒¿Cómo has podido aparecer en mi casa?. ¡Yo no te he invocado!.‒Quizás esa no era la pregunta más acertada precisamente, pero Sarah decidió formularla, un poco al azar. Tratando de calmar su arrebatada emoción, de controlar su pulso enloquecido.

‒No. _Tú_ no me has invocado. ¿Desde cuando una sombra ha de ser invocada para poder aparecer?. Esas son las pequeñas lagunas que hay siempre en este tipo de normas del mundo de los duendes. Pequeñas cosas que pueden tergiversarse para eludir las prohibiciones y restricciones. Vadearlas, puede llamarse así. ¿Comprendes?.

‒¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí, Jareth, después de tanto tiempo?.‒Ahora sí, Sarah se sentía preparada para hacerle la pregunta que más le interesaba en el mundo al apuesto Rey de los Goblins.‒¿Qué buscas?. ¿La revancha?.‒El tono de voz de la joven estaba lleno de dolorida pena, de dudas.

Jareth se limitó a dar, simplemente, un par de pasos hacia ella. Y tan sólo con aquel pequeño gesto, Sarah pudo apreciar su impresionante poderío, su majestuosa forma de moverse, su pasión a penas contenida.

_Por ella, quizás._

‒Eres una niña tonta, Sarah. Y me da la impresión de que siempre lo serás. Pero... da igual. Esa faceta tuya también tiene su encanto. ¿Aún no comprendes por qué he aparecido en el desagradable, aburrido, pesado y... sucio mundo de los humanos?. ¿Aún no comprendes que yo jamás me encontraría aquí... de no ser porque tengo que buscar y llevarme algo que me importa más que nada?.

‒¡No permitiré que vuelvas a secuestrar a Tobby!.‒Rugió Sarah, horrorizada.

Y, para su mayor asombro, Jareth puso una cara muy rara... Y comenzó a reír con unas carcajadas estridentes, musicales... y muy masculinas y... tentadoras, que a su pesar le pusieron la carne de gallina a la muchacha.

‒Eres tonta, tonta, ¡pero que muy tonta, Sarah!. Adoro al "_pequeño Jareth_", pero está claro (o lo estaría hasta para un niño de dos años, pero por lo visto no para ti, Sarah) que he venido a buscarte _a ti._

_A ti..._

Esas palabras hicieron tambalear a la joven. A Sarah se le volvió todo borroso, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba totalmente a salvo entre los brazos de Jareth, que había saltado sobre ella por si se desmayaba.

Estaba entre los brazos fuertes y cálidos del Rey, sintiendo su aroma enloquecedor a madreselva, romero y una pizquita de canela... mezclado todo con un "algo" muy ardiente, un voluptuoso aroma a... simplemente a _él, _que la hizo suspirar entrecortadamente.

‒Entonces... es cierto... ¡has venido a buscarme!.‒Murmuró aturdida la Dama, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho musculoso del Rey.‒¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡dímelo!.

Jareth la separó con dulce violencia de su pecho y le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos con una pasión devoradora que casi alarmó a Sarah:

‒He venido a buscarte porque te amo. Y porque te deseo... a mí lado para siempre. Ya sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que... me derrotaste, que hace tanto que no nos vemos... te preguntarás por qué no he venido antes a tu encuentro. Mi única excusa es el miedo tan profundo que me causaba el hecho de que tú pudieras odiarme por todo lo que pasó en el Laberinto... No me atrevía a presentarme ante ti únicamente por eso, ¡temía tanto que me rechazaras con horror y asco!. Pero soy un Rey, y un Rey debe ser siempre valiente. ¡Siempre!. Aunque escuchar tu rechazo me hubiera roto para siempre el corazón... ¡debía enfrentarte, plantar cara a mis dudas!. ¡Saber si tú también me correspondes!. Y por eso estoy aquí, y seré tuyo para siempre... Si tú quieres, Sarah...

Los ojos de la Dama se llenaron de lágrimas de dulzura. Le ofreció, cómo muda respuesta, tiernamente los labios al ardiente Rey.

Jareth la besó cómo si no hubiera mañana... cómo si el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo a su alrededor. Sarah le correspondía con igual de fiereza, con un ansia tan desesperada de Jareth que hasta se asustó a sí misma.

Cuando se separaron, jadeantes, parecían aún unidos por una extraña corriente eléctrica. Sarah sentía cómo todo su cuerpo vibraba por Jareth, hasta la más delicada fibra de su ser revolucionada por la presencia del apuesto e indomable Rey. Le necesitaba tanto que le dolía físicamente el cuerpo.

‒Te amo, Jareth, te amo. Te amo. Tanto... ¡Había esperado este momento durante tanto tiempo!. ¡Ah... yo también tenía miedo, y de lo mismo que tú! ¡Un miedo atroz a que me odiaras, por lo del Laberinto!... Y por eso jamás te invoqué de nuevo... aunque todas las noches soñaba contigo, con que me besaras una y otra vez... con volver a bailar entre tus brazos de nuevo, con ser tuya para siempre. Y ahora... efectivamente... ¡Tuya, tuya, soy por fin tuya!. Y tú también eres mío...

Jareth sonrió exultante, lleno del gozo más exquisito que jamás había experimentado. Sarah le amaba... ¡su Dama le correspondía!. Y, oh, cielos... Ahora Sarah ya no podría librarse nunca jamás de él... se fundirían en uno para siempre, ¡para siempre!.

‒Llévame contigo, Jareth. Y no me dejes jamás.‒Le suplicó Sarah, acurrucándose contra él, llena de una dulzura dolorosa.

Y así fue.

_Y el Rey y su Dama fueron felices y comieron perdices para siempre._

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¡Hola!, soy yo, ¡Irma Lair!. Aquí traigo otro fanfic del Laberinto... ¡el primero que escribo con final feliz!. Una chica, en los reviews, llamada Rei me pidió muchas veces que dejara a Jareth y Sarah juntos en alguno de mis fanfics... Y bueno, ¡aquí se quedan juntos para siempre!.

Tengo una gran debilidad por el drama... ¡pero me apetecía tanto escribir un "y fueron felices y comieron perdices" para esta pareja!.

Siento no haber podido escribir nada nuevo en esta sección durante tanto tiempo... pero es que no tenía ordenador hasta ahora. Y me temo que pronto lo volveré a perder de nuevo, así que si tardo en asomar la nariz otra vez durante mucho tiempo... es que no tengo conexión. Pero en cuanto vuelva a disponer de ella, ¡volveré a ponerme a escribir en seguida!.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic... Está basado en un video musical de una película que me encanta llamada: "The Shadow" (con Alec Baldwin cómo protagonista), la música de fondo del video era "Fallen" by Delerium, ¡mi canción favorita!.

Y por eso se me ocurrió basarme en ese videoclip para una historia de Labyrinth. Por desgracia no sé quién debe de ser el autor/a del video musical, porque lo encontré por casualidad por internet... ¡pero es una maravilla!. ¡Es precioso!.

Os recomiendo que leáis este fanfic escuchando la canción "Fallen", porque yo lo escribí escuchándola y pensando en ella. ¡Combina con esta historia a la perfección!.

¡Oh, la idea de que, un día estando sola en casa de repente se abra la ventana de par en par y aparezca Jareth en la habitación me parecía tan emocionante!. Si eso me ocurriera a mí, no llegaría viva a saber lo que Jareth quería decirme... Me moriría de la emoción xDDDD.

Hablando del fic, cómo Jareth es muy bromista... Y le gusta tanto jugar al escondite, hacerse el misterioso y que lo atrapen (cómo en la secuencia de "As the world falls down"), ¿no parece plausible que a Sarah se le esconda por la habitación, para que ella se sorprenda al encontrarle?. Es algo muy de Jareth xD.

En fin... ojala os haya gustado mi fanfic, y si ha sido así... ¡por favor, dejad un review!.

Vuestros comentarios me encantan, ¡me emocionan muchísimo!. Y si detectáis cualquier error, hacérmelo saber también... ¡así puedo mejorar!.

En fin, muchas, muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Os manda un muy fuerte abrazo...!:

**Irma Lair n_n**


End file.
